IG-100 Magnaguard
The IG-100 magnaguard was a special class of battle droid created for the Confederacy of Independent Systems by Holowan Mechanics. Droid Design The IG-100 Magnaguard was designed personally by General Grievous to be powerful killing machines. They were incredibly tall, standing at 1.95 meters tall, and sometimes wore capes and hoods similar to the robes worn by Kaleesh warlords. Droid History They were trained to kill and/or capture Jedi by General Grievous personally. After the Clone Wars ended, the Galactic Empire used them during the Jedi Purge to destroy Separatist Holdouts, one of which had magnaguards itself: Gizor Dellso's Droid Army. Two magnaguards that went rogue after the death of General Grievous, were found and captured by assassin droid IG-72, who took the droids to Treun Lorn and had one of the droids renamed NK-3. During the Galactic Civil War, Grakkus the Hutt used several reprogrammed magnaguards as bodyguards. Droid Units * IG-101 * IG-102 * IG-109 * IG-113 * IG-138 * IG-153 * IG-179 * IG-182 * NK-3 * Reanimator * Unidentified Golden Magnaguard * Unidentified Green Magnaguard * Unidentified Junk Droid (Magnaguard) Appearances * Kinect Star Wars * The Eyes of Revolution * Dark Jedi * Star Wars: Republic Commando * Star Wars: Battlefront II * Deep Forest (Appears in hologram) * CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:3:21 Edition (Picture only) * Boba Fett: A New Threat (First appearance) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars film / novel * Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Movie Storybook * The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure * The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Duel of the Droids" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Lair of Grievous" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes * Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Cargo of Doom" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Grievous Intrigue" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "The Deserter" (Appears in flashback(s)) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Shadow Warrior" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "A Friend in Need" (Head and Body only) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "The Box" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Crisis on Naboo" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Massacre" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Brothers" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "The Soft War" * Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures – "Skirmish on Carlac" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Bound for Rescue" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "A Necessary Bond" * Obsession 5 * Labyrinth of Evil * Reversal of Fortune * Star Wars: Clone Wars – "Chapter 24" * Star Wars: Clone Wars – "Chapter 25" * Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel * Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith / comic / novel / junior novel / video game * Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron * Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron * Star Wars Galaxies: Rage of the Wookies * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "The Rise of Clovis" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Sacrifice" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "A Death on Utapau" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "In Search of the Crystal" (Appears in flashback(s)) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Crystal Crisis" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "The Big Bang" * Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part One * Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Two * Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith (First appearance) * Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II * Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III * Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV * Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V Category:Magnaguard Category:Separatist Droid Category:Imperial Droids Category:Battle Droid Category:Droids